


Can You Hear Heaven Cry?

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, For anyone who may have lost someone, Grief, Mourning, Taking inspiration from that song Tears of an Angel again, bereavement, or just needs Dan to comfort you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: When she receives the most horrendous news imaginable and the pain almost breaks her, all she can do is reach out for the one source of brightness and solace in her life.Mention of a possible death, not of a major character, but not specific.





	Can You Hear Heaven Cry?

It couldn’t be true…

The phone fell from her fingers as they loosened the grip around it, landing with a loud clatter on the floor.

Her entire body felt numb and her chest constricted in pain, breathing become shallow.

It couldn’t be true… it just couldn’t…

Standing from her desk, vision swimming and head spinning, she staggers across the office space, the only line of sight straight ahead, and not to the left and right of her.

She had to get to her car… she had to get out… she had to get out…

But she only makes it as far as the sliding screen that covered the video game collection, her hand finding little purchase against the surface as her legs lose all strength and she slumps to the ground.

Bracing her hands against the floor, she cannot even push herself up from her knees and lets out a sharp whine of frustration, the sharp inhale shortly after a sure sign that she was about to lose it completely

Without even checking that no one was around, a sob escapes her throat, followed by another, until she is crying her eyes out.

She prays that there is no one around to hear her, for her to left alone with her grief.

Unfortunately, she is discovered by someone who approaches her and says her name.

She does not even acknowledge them, her entire body convulsing and her tears falling down to speckle her jeans.

“Oh my God… are you alright? What’s happened to you?”

She turns her head, lifting her arm and her palm spread, “Don’t… don’t look at me… please… please…”

Ryan kneels down beside the distraught girl, not touching her or moving too close, in case she hit out at him or didn’t want to be touched.

“Hey, come on… let me help you. Please.”

The act of kindness only makes her cry harder, bending double as the pain intensifies, coupled with the shock of the news she had just received.

Ryan carefully inches closer, keeping his voice soft, “Let me get you water, or… anything that will help…”

In between heaving breaths and deep sobs, there is a string of words that he could just make out.

“What did you say?”

She manages to draw enough breath to stammer, “Danny… I want… I want Danny… please… please… I want my Danny…”

The heartbreaking tone of her voice makes Ryan’s own heart clench and he nods immediately.

“I’ll get him. Hold on there, sweets…”

Not wanting to leave her alone or risk drawing attention by running across the office at full speed, Ryan takes out his phone and sends a quick message to Dan, more or less politely requesting that he come out of the Grump room right then and there since his love needed him.

All the while, he watches his co-worker in a forlorn manner, rubbing his own eyes that are now stinging with tears.

About three minutes later, the door to the Grump room is opened quickly and Dan comes striding out, eyes wide with panic, looking all around for them.

Ryan calls out, “Dude… over here.”

In an instant, Dan has turned the corner, the sight of his friend and his partner in such distress such a shock to him that he almost staggers back.

But in a moment, he is beside her and has dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out to bracket her shoulders, saying her name softly.

She lifts her head, face blotchy and eyes red, hair stuck to her cheeks with tears.

He is like a living, breathing angel…

“Danny…”

That whimper of his name is the only sound she makes before she collapses forward into his arms that catch her just in time and she clings to him with all her strength, terrified that if she even loosened her grip for a moment, she would lose him too.

The thought of that alone makes her cry harder, for she had lost enough today, and all Dan can do is rock her gently, one hand behind her head, shutting his eyes tight.

She had never cried like this in front of him before. He had seen her tear up at sad movies or even when she was feeling tired or frustrated. 

But this sound coming out of her was one of pure, unfiltered pain and it was breaking his heart.

“Baby, I’m here, I’m here… ssshhhh… ssshhhh… oh, my girl… my beautiful girl…”

Ryan gets to his feet, choosing to give them privacy, saying quietly, “I’ll be editing if you need anything, Dan.”

Dan nods, his cheek resting in her hair, murmuring, “Thanks, Ryan. You’re a solid dude.”

As the younger man walks away, sniffling quietly, Dan continues to hold her tight, not even having the heart to ask what had happened, for fear of making her more distressed.

She could not even give voice to her grief, her utter pain, except through muffled sobs as she buries her face in his shirt, wanting to shut out the entire world, wanting to hide in his arms forever.

Maybe if she stayed here with him, if she didn’t have to face it, then it wouldn’t be true.

It is only when she feels herself calm down just a touch that he helps her to her feet and she leans against him as they go outside to her car, away from any co-workers who would meet them and ask questions that she was not prepared to answer.

Sitting in the back seat together, she pours out her heart to him about the sudden, heartbreaking loss that had literally brought her to her knees.

All Dan can do is allow his own tears to fall, but would not allow his face not crumple, wanting to be strong for her in this moment.

“I’m so, so sorry, my darling…”

He has cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks that have not dried once.

“Tell me what to do. Please?”

Her eyes large and tremulous, all she can do is remember to breathe and asks, “Please tell me I’m yours.”

Her voice is so plaintive and hesitant, it almost shakes his very core, but he gathers himself to say without hesitation, “You are mine. You are my girl. I love you…”

She holds his wrists, feeling that strong pulse thump against her fingertips, “And you’re my person. I couldn’t have faced this without you…”

He leans their foreheads together, and their breathing falls into a gentle rhythm in time with each other.

“Will you come with me?”

He opens his eyes, “Where, baby?”

A shaky sigh, “Home. I wouldn’t ask you to travel, but I can’t think of making that journey alone…”

“I’ll come with you.”

His reply surprises her as she tips her head back slightly to regard him with a frown, “But what about the show, and Brian, and NSP?”

“It can all wait. Arin can do solo episodes and Brian can be the smug, self professed genius that he is without me.”

His injection of humour brings a small smile to her face, which is a beautiful sight despite the deep sadness in her eyes.

“Thank you…”

“You’re more than welcome, baby…”

Feeling more in love with him than ever before, she lightly strokes his cheek, wiping away his own tears, tentatively leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Dan turns his head and kisses her lips gently, the salty taste of her tears mingling with the taste of her and his heart clenches.

They share more gentle, needy kisses and she whispers against his mouth, “I love you… so much…”

As they draw back for air, he strokes her hair and gazes at her quietly.

“How about we head home, and I run you a nice hot bath?”

She nods, the idea sounding quite heavenly, before reality comes knocking once more, “I need to make a call first when we get home. I need to talk to my family…”

Dan does not miss a beat, giving her a soft, lingering kiss, “I’ll be right there with you, holding your hand, and ready to dry your tears.”

Her forehead creases and she almost begins to sob again, but she does not feel ashamed for expressing this pain anymore.

After a long embrace and several more gentle kisses, Dan drives them home, his hand holding hers all the while and she felt that bit stronger, despite what was facing her now.

True to his word, he is by her side all that day, all that night, and in the difficult days that were to come.

Even though the grief and sadness blew through her like the coldest breeze, he would be steadfast and devoted, keeping her warm, keeping her anchored, always reminding her that she could still smile and could still love with all her heart, even while her tears soaked into the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> A real tearjerker to start the week.
> 
> This was written in a haste following a very emotional few nights dealing with an ongoing matter involving someone close to me. I won't go into specifics as it is quite personal and painful, but writing this story helped me a great deal, and I hope that it will give anyone who is grieving some comfort, too.
> 
> If you are affected by a bereavement or are suffering emotional hurt, please contact a qualified counselor or reach out to a helpline to talk to someone. It never does any good to allow it to sit and grow in the heart and mind. There is never any shame in asking for help.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and leaving any comments or kudos. It always means the world to me, so thank you all. <3<3<3<3


End file.
